Broken hearts, Wounded words
by closet-writer666
Summary: Two twins join Ouran High...one of them wants to start her own host club...how will the gang fare? Do they have another member? Will love or fear bloom with the cherry blossoms?


A.N.  
I'm sorry but your going to get some details first. This fan fic has all of the original characters with two of my own. it is told from Rinma's point of view

the new characters are twins and have long snow white hair (what? WHITE HAIR? yes. ill explain in the story) The color yellow is ugly so they have a black uniform instead( again, ill explain in the story) And sadly they are orphans. ( can you guess what i'm going to say next? ill explain in the story. yup)okay. here goes nothing...

* * *

Two new Ouran high students were tearing down the halls with a pack of savage teenage boys at their heels.

"Shino! Slow down, I cant keep up!" I yelled as My older sister dragged me through the school.

"Okay. There is an abandoned music room ahead. We can hide in here,Rinma" Shino said as she shoved me into a music room labeled '3'.(the petals ran out. They were having a new shipment sent posted the sign that said " The host club is closed to the public today.") Shino glared at me now that we where safe, she could scream at me. " Your so stupid! I told you not to move. And what do you do? You leave your spot! BAKA!" Shino slapped me. I whimpered. I wanted to tell her that there were people watching her but I bit my tongue when she slapped me again. " Now, Rinma, stay here okay? I will be gone for the rest of the day. I want to see you here when I come back. Or I'll do to you what I did to our cat." She laughed at my expression. Then she briskly walked out of the room. I sank to the floor and cried.

"Fear not my princess. She will not harm you. I am Suoh Tamaki , and am king of this Host club. May I whisper sweet nothing's into your ear?" The tall blonde asked. I shook my head. He searched my face for some sort of blush but found none. His feelings were quickly injured.

"Haruhi! Help Daddy!" Tamaki cried. A short brunette came up and held out his hand.

"Hello, Rinma. I am Fujioka Haruhi. Come sit with me?" he asked. I nodded and followed him. A boy with raven black hair and glasses came up to me and bowed.

"My humble greatings,Miss Hortorin. I am Kyoya " I shook his hand. Suddenly a young child glomped me.

"Hiya! My name is Haninozuka Mitsuki. You can call me honey! And this is Usa-chan!" the young blonde held up a pink bunny. I patted its head and 'honey' smiled hugely. " And that's Takashi" Honey pointed to a tall boy leaning by the window with short, spiked raven hair. He looked up and walked over to Honey and wiped some crumbs from his chin." He also goes by Mori." And with that, The young child and giant walked to a table covered with cake.

"Who do we have here,Kaoru?"An orange haired boy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
" I'm not sure, Hikaru." Kaoru copied his twin.  
"We can have some fun with her" they said together." We are the Hitachiin twins"

I gasped."Hitatchiin?"

" She talked" the whole room said in shock. (except Mori. He just grunted in stead)

"I am one of the orphaned Hotorin twins. I'm Rinma. I'm sorry you had to see my sister so angry. I mustn't anger her more" I got up and walked back to my spot. Three boys fallowed me.

" You have no family?" Honey asked on the verge of tears. ( He was on top of Mori so that counts as 1)

" You poor thing! I shall take you in as my new daughter" Tamaki said dramatically.

" Your a twin to? Hang out with us from now!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison( they count as one)

"Why is your hair white, Rinma-kun?" Haruhi asked as he walked over.

"Because when me and my twin where young our parents gave us a special cake that they received from the Nekozowa family. We ate it and it turned our eyes violet and our hair white. Then our parents told us they wanted us to eat it because it was supposed to make us perfect children. I became the quiet child and my sister became a spiteful witch. We became orphans that night because she burnt our house dawn. Our parents didn't notice until it was to late. This is the most I have talked in awhile."Every one was in tears. (not Mori)

"Poor kid! Takashi! Rinma needs cake!"Honey yelled. Mori took of and got a small piece cake.

" Why did he call me a kid, Haruhi?" I asked

"Because Rinma-kun, Honey-sempi and Mori-senpi are both third-years. Kyoya-sempi and Tamaki-sempi are second years. Me, Hikaru and Kaoru are first years. What year are you?"I held up one finger, and showed him my class schedule" You have the same class as me and the twins."

"YAY! WE GET TO SEE RINMA ALL DAY LONG!" the Hitachiin twins jumped for joy. I blushed. I accepted my cake and took a big bite. Suddenly, Shino barged in with fury in her eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Shino asked sweetly. I held up my cake and she shook her head.

" , Would you please join us so I may bask in your heavenly beauty?" Tamaki was all charm.

"No. I don't want to filth my image with a bastard child like your self." Shino turned her nose up, grabbed my wrist, and drug me out. I waved sadly to my new 'friends' and mentally prepared for Shino's abuse.


End file.
